Love that you didn't see comming
by Jade Yashi
Summary: Yaoi werewolf Vampire human


"NOW DEMON I SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME!" The Night held his dagger high and then plunged it through the vampire's heart "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the vampire screamed bloody murder. The night stood covered in blood "It has ban done" he turned and walked away from the corps "now to kill that werewolf" He went to his steed to ride off when suddenly the werewolf jumped out of the shadows and bit off the head of the Night. "EEEK!" I was watching my favorite horror movie late Thursday night, it was summer vacation so it was ok. I love when something horrifying happens in a movie! My dad was dead and my mom was on a business trip that would last all summer, thank god I'm seventeen and she trusts me home alone, I hate being with a baby sitter, they always bring a boyfriend or girlfriend over and order me to go to bed early! Last week was my birthday so I'm officially able to look after myself!

Mom gets worried every time she leaves me home alone, she thinks I'm going to set the house on fire of someone might break in and kill me, I told her every time that all I do is watch scary movies, that only caused her to worry more. My mom also thought something was wrong with me, I didn't have any friends or like to talk to others, she sent me to counselors several times and they all said I didn't have any problems. I told her that not a lot of people have the same interests as me so it was hard to talk in a conversation. She told me "That's because all you talk about is scary stuff!" what else was I supposed to talk about! I like scary things more then other people!

Most people watch one scary then do something to get it out of their heads, but not me. I watch another one once the credits come up! People think I'm a freak because of that, I just call them chicken. I'm glad that schools out, I can watch my movies and get away from the people who called me a freak, if you ask me, there the freaks! With there rap songs and peppy attitudes, it annoyed me to hear them talk in class! The credits of the movie I was watching started to come up, I went over to the TV and stopped it "Now which movie to watch next!" I said with a grin on my face. I was going through my shelves to find a movie I haven't watched yet. Unfortunately for me I watched all of them! From "Friday the 13th" to Steven King's "It" I plopped down on my bed "AWWWW!!! You got to be kidding me!" I looked at my ceiling and around my room, if you walked in you would immediately walk right out. My room was dark and covered with creepy posters of Vampires, werewolves, murderers, some anime and twilight here and there. My mom tried to convince me to redecorate but I would just ignored her words. I looked at my clock radio to see if I had time to head to the store to buy a new movie, luck was on my side! It was only 8:00pm, the store closes at nine. I jumped off my bed and got ready to go when the phone rang in the kitchen. I ran over to check the caller ID, I had no idea who was calling, I didn't want to waste my time talking so I let the answering machine get it.

I dashed to the store, I didn't think of driving because I'm an idiot and didn't think of it at all! So I decided to take a short cut through the woods. I got there thirty minuets before it closed, I looked around for a movie, I picked "Saw 5" I haven't seen that yet. I payed for the movie and walked back home. I took the short cut through the woods again, but this time I thought I'd walk, it was a great time for a late night stroll. I admit I was still jumpy from the first five movies I watched earlier, I kept thinking something was going to pounce on me out of nowhere and kill me. I was in the middle of the woods when I felt like something was watching me, I watched to many horror films to know what not to do! I walked like everything was ok and took a turn to the nearest neighborhood that was busy and awake. I walked home the long way and I got back at ten-o-three. I checked every inch of my house and locked all the doors and windows, once that was done I went to my room.

When I closed the door I felt hands wrap around my wast and neck "EEK-hmmf" a pair of lips met mine, and I felt hands under my shirt "hmm" I tried to talk but the tongue in my mouth made that impossible."Surprise." I new that voice anywhere, it was Nick, he's my boyfriend, the lips that were on mine pulled away "Did we scare you?" I could tell that the one was Lance, my other boyfriend. They came up to me after school last year confronting there feelings for me, I couldn't chose between them so they decided that they would be my boyfriends. I dropped my bag with the movie in it and wrapped my arms around Lance's shoulders "how did you guys get in my room?" Nick grabbed my ass "You left your window unlocked." they leaned into me and I could tell what they were in the mood for, I grinned "You guys are horny tonight." Nick picked me up and plopped me on the bed "I'll take that as a yes" they took there clothes off and then stripped me down. "So how do you wanna do this, since its your first time?" Nick said with a grin leaning over me. I pushed him away and got on top of him "I could suck you off." he grinned, that meant yes, I leaned down and took his throbbing member in my mouth and started to suck. Lance put one of his hands on my cock and started to stroke it. I didn't lose concentration on sucking Necrom, but I did moan, Nick he ran his fingers through my hair "Your really good at this, are you positive this is your first time?" I stopped to say "Positive" and continued. Lunec stopped stroking my cock and stuck his fingers inside me it stun "ahh, w-what are you doing?!" I looked over to him. He smirked and started to move his fingers "ahh" it felt strange, then Nick lifted me up so that we were face to face and started to kiss me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt Lance put something wet and cold in the spot his fingers were, "hahh-mm" I wanted to ask what he was putting on me when Nick cut me off with a kiss, and he also started to rub both our members together. I could barely think, several feelings were passing through my body at once. Lance leaned in and whispered in my ear "Get ready." then he moved back behind me, I broke the kiss"g-get ready for what?" then I felt something big and hot enter my body "Ahh!!" It hurt a lot, I clungl to Nick and he hugged me back and rubbed my back "it will soon feel good Jacob" I nodded hopping he was right, the pain was replaced by the amazing feeling Nick was giving me. I looked behind me to see what Lance was forcing into my body, when I saw what it was I was shocked and felt my face turn red. He was thrusting his erection into me! Lance grinned "Dose this feel good?" he started to thrust harder and Nick started to rub faster "y-yes ahh" I could barely speak. I could tell that they were smiling, and I knew that they knew that I was near my limit. They started to move faster like they wanted me to cum. Suddenly I let out a loud moan and I spilled myself in Nick's hand, I blushed because I was the first and the fastest to cum. Nick stopped and said something to Lance, I couldn't hear because my heart was beating so loud, Lance pulled his cock out of my "lower area" and I was flipped over so that I was lying on my back. I was so tired I wanted to sleep, but I knew that Nick and Lance weren't finished. My legs were spread apart and Lunec had something in his hand, I couldn't see what is was, then I felt something cold enter my body. My breathing turned into panting and shuddered gasps when whatever was inside me started to vibrate, that's when I finally realized that Lance put a vibrator up my ass "A-ahh n-no take it out!" Nick smiled at me and kissed my forehead and ran his fingers in my hair, then I noticed something. Even thought I had the AC on high so the house was nice and cool, Nick seemed to be colder, Lance started to pull the vibrator out and then back in "ahhh~ N-no don't" I tried to stop him from moving it when Nick grabbed my hands and held them above my head. "This will help you get used to us penetrating you" Nick kissed my forehead again. Lance held my legs apart as then the vibrator was thrusting into me. I was suddenly on my side and one of my legs was over Lunec's shoulder, he started to thrust hard. I moaned like there was no tomorrow, it started to feel good, really good. Lance pulled out the vibrator, and replaced it with himself, witch felt better. Lance seemed to be "bigger" since the first time he pushed himself into me. My eye sight was blurry but I could see the moon light fill the room, before my eyes could focus, Nick tied a blindfold over them. I didn't know why? I saw the moon light through the blindfold, and Lance became "bigger" instantly and the thrusts became painful again "L-Lance..i-it hurts." I tried to close my legs to get him to stop moving, but Lance suddenly pulled away and out from me "I'm sorry" his voice sounded a little strange. I felt the motions on the bed, one of them got off, and the other positioned himself above me. Knowing my hands were free I tried to take the blindfold off. My hand was grabbed and placed above my head again "Leave it on" it was Nick, Lance was the one who got off the bed "it will be more fun this way" He kissed me on the lips.

To be continued


End file.
